At present, a wearable electronic apparatus becomes more and more popular because of its great visual experience effect. The wearable electronic apparatus usually includes a video part and an audio part. In order to achieve a great audio effect, some wearable electronic apparatus adopt a head-mounted headphone. In this case, the video part is rotatably connected to the head-mounted headphone. When the wearable electronic apparatus is not in use, the video part is rotated to a position where the video part is substantially coincided with the head-mounted headphone for a convenient storage. When the wearable electronic apparatus is needed to be used, the video part is rotated to a position defining an included angle of substantially 90 degrees between the video part and the head-mounted headphone. Accordingly, when the wearable electronic apparatus is put on, the video part is located in front of eyes.
In the process that a user puts on the wearable electronic apparatus, the head-mounted headphone needs to be expanded firstly so as to be worn on the head. However, when expanding the head-mounted headphone, the video part is also expanded along with the head-mounted headphone. The resilience of the deformed video part increases the strength required for expanding the headphone, which is unbeneficial for operation. Meanwhile, after being used many times, the video part tends to be damaged, thus reducing a service life of the product.